


The Drowned Lantern

by GabbyLyons



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monica Teen, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gnarls Barkley, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyLyons/pseuds/GabbyLyons
Summary: The Doctor and Harry Potter.Both went through great suffering and both went forward with their life. And now, when the past comes back to haunt them, they must join forces to protect those they love.





	1. Consolidation of thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I gathered all the thoughts I have before bedtime with what I love the most in the world - Doctor Who and Harry Potter. The result was this madness. I hope you like it.  
> English is not my first language, so if there's any mistakes please let me know

Ana slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road. She fumbled in her purse, pretending to find some documents for the meeting without any need, as an excuse if someone came and asked her what she was doing there, a stupid fear. When she finally found them she gathered all her courage and looked at the depressing, oppressive building that stretched over the green hills. The building itself was in stark contrast to its location: it was completely gray and seemed to leave the place cloudy and lifeless when everything around it was green and sunny most of the time.

She ran her hands through her long red hair. Maybe she should talk to Dudley Dursley again. Was it really the right place? Had not Dudley been mistaken? Ana did not know. The truth was that neither she nor Mr. Dursley could know. Her mind was too troubled to give her any clear enough memory. But she had horrible nightmares about that building every day, and after all Dudley had told her, it had to be there!

She ran her hands through her long red hair. Maybe she should talk to Dudley Dursley again. Was it really there? Had not Dudley been mistaken? Ana did not know. The truth was that neither she nor Mr. Dursley could know. Her mind was too troubled to give her any clear enough memory. But she had horrible nightmares about that building every day, and after all Dudley had told her, it had to be there!

Ana was awakened from her reverie by the noise of cars passing by. She started her own car and took another look at that damn building before disappearing again in the busy traffic of Sao Paulo.


	2. A Long Night In A Short Life

Timoteo looked at the gold watch on his wrist again and again, unable to conceal his growing impatience. Finally, after a delay of more than 40 minutes, Ana entered the room without greeting any of the people present, with a strand of red hair falling across her pale face and brown eyes empty and distant. Silently, she walked to her chair and murmured an apology as she set the paperwork in front of her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Soares, we were waiting for you. While the last of the shareholders of Soares exportations arrived, we can begin the meeting" - said mr. Assis - "I recognize that this is not the most appropriate time for this meeting, but we need to be kept informed about the company's situation, which, as you can see in these reports on the table, is very favorable this past semester."

And then, for two hours, the meeting may have gone well for the company's 12 shareholders, but not for the major shareholders.

Ana was distracted and annoyed most of the time, while Timothy gave her a quick look of disapproval. She was trying to concentrate on what Mr. Assis was saying, but all she could think about was the investigation she had begun with mr. Dudley Dursley. She wanted to scream and vent everything she was feeling, but she knew that all her efforts would be in vain if Timoteo, her husband, found out what was happening. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the meeting was over and they were finally able to go home. They took the elevator with mr. Campos, who worked in the financial sector, and with Emilia, Timothy's secretary.

For the few seconds in the elevator and on the way to Timoteo's luxurious car, none of them dared to speak. He knew what tormented his wife, but not what she was hiding from him. Despite understanding and sharing her pain, he clung firmly to the certainty that he was doing the best for everyone. However, his conscience weighed and made him lose sleep. He loved Ana, did not want to be the reason for this pain, especially after all they had spent together. The first years of marriage were very difficult because he was expelled from his house for dating her and his parents refused to let him continue working at the company, and knowing that sometimes Ana went to bed without having eaten all day despaired him.

His parents never approved her. They did not like her origins. So when he had to choose and chose Ana, his parents expelled him, and he ran away with her and got married, using the money he had kept for so long. They survived together until the day a tragedy struck Timoteo's parents and he inherited the actions they had in the company and their fortune. Since that time, Ana's look of sadness was like a stab in his chest.

He tried to keep quiet, but he could not stand it.

"You try to hide, but I know what you're looking for, Ana. This obsession is consuming you. You know we must keep away from that place - and who lives there."

"You forgot?!" She turned away, her eyes filled with anger. "Have you forgotten your own children?!"

He did not have the courage to respond, because he knew it would become a discussion. He kept silent all the way home. The melancholy of the roads with the lights, trees, buildings, billboards decorated the setting while the sad music that played on the radio became the soundtrack of the couple. It was a difficult night. In 20 years of marriage, silence has never been so loud. Definitely nothing was right.


	3. A Safe Place

Sometimes Eduardo liked the boarding school, and that was one of those times. No one knew this place like him: shortcuts, hiding places, corridors, rooms, the patio and the garden - only he had ample knowledge of them all, and he was proud of it.

Eduardo took advantage of such knowledge so that he and the other students could escape the punishments and occasionally boring classes or just to be alone once in a while and give some laughs listening to the Old Frog's screams as she searched for them all around of the house as he stood in the secret corners, waiting for a signal from his friends that everything was fine. The other day, The Old Frog went crazy for not knowing where he had been, and Eduardo pretended that he had never been missing, a strategy that had become frequent.

None of the students knew why they were there. The boarding school should be a place of study, but the College Nossa Senhora dos Anjos was a prison. Studying there meant a routine of physical punishment and psychological pressure. Students were often punished with beatings, days without food or water, or even isolation in a small room where they were alone with rats and cockroaches. Once, Aline, a friend of Eduardo's, was punished for making a mistake in an oral test. But what the students most feared was the principal's room, which they had dubbed Old Frog. In her room, the principal could punish them as she pleased.

And they could not ask for help. Visits from parents were few and when they visited their children, they had to go to the principal first, who convinced them that nothing bad was happening, and then the communication were supervised, so that she would be sure that no one would say anything suspicious.

The principal controlled how much they ate (which was usually little and only once a day), the mattresses and the blankets were too thin, and it was revolting as neither of them could get help for the inhuman treatment they received. The only affection they received came from some teachers, who were dedicated to soften the situation as much as possible.

That's why Eduardo never ran away from certain classes. He liked his teachers and hated his parents for putting him in this situation. Thus, he saw his teachers as his adoptive parents. But that made him anguished, because he knew he was close to completing his studies and would have to leave his teachers and his younger siblings. However, he knew that this was his only opportunity to report the abuses that the students suffered.

Tucked away in a secret corner he had found with the help of Alan, Aline's older brother, Eduardo heard the signal ring for Chemistry, a class that could be quite complicated if it weren't for professor Mariano, a sweet, understanding and funny professor that made it all the more interesting and encouraging his students, making them love the class. The best part was that Mariano was not only a chemistry teacher, he taught mathematics as well. He even sang when he saw that the students had learned the subject.

Professor Mariano was married to the History teacher, Janaina, and together they had a son named Carlos Augusto, who occasionally stayed with his parents at school and dated one of the girls, a girl named Paloma who was a little older than Eduardo.

As he entered the classroom, Eduardo put his sketchbook in his backpack so he would not risk anyone knowing what he was drawing. Every night Eduardo dreamed of a boy with a scar on his forehead called Harry. Eduardo did not know why he still had the same dreams. He did not even understand everything Harry said, but it was clear that he spoke English, and Eduardo was not very good at English. So whenever he woke he would draw Harry in his notebook. Deep down, he envied Harry. He had lived so many adventures in so many places (especially in a castle they called Hogwarts). It was everything Eduardo wanted most. Get out of that school and see the world, live adventures even if it means taking a little risk. He needed to know what the outside world was like. And Harry was his biggest inspiration. Sometimes he thought Harry might be real.

The classroom kept him with his eyes fixed on the board without even blinking. Mariano spoke of acidity and the evil it could do not to be careful of food. The students laughed a lot at the things he said, and such happiness seemed to annoy the Old Frog, who appeared unprecedented for the simple pleasure of ending the joy of the juniors.

"May I know why you binge?'

The students remained static, except Eduardo, who had an air of challenge and the teacher himself, who was not intimidated and answered:  
"It was not a binge. They were just laughing ... that's what you usually do when you're happy. I can teach you if you want. Just widen your mouth until you show your teeth."

The sarcasm of the Chemistry teacher made a low laugh from the students, which made the principal even angrier.

"Silence your bunch of useless bastards! And you jerk"-she was approaching Eduardo with a malicious grin on her wrinkled, oily face-plus bastard is deformed and insolent! They'll only want you in a circus outside!" As she raged, she raised her hand to strike the boy, but Mariano intruded and held her smooth seal hand before she did.

"How dare you?? So you're not afraid to stop in the street along with your scum isn't it?"

"No, I know it will not happen. The worst that can happen is I stick these pencils in your wrinkled throat the next time you talk about my wife and my son like that."

"WHAT?!"

"What did you hear!"

They stared at each other for a while, her face red with rage, and his chest heaved. After a while the director broke the silence:

"You, in my room, now!" And as for you, I want you to copy 30 times "I should not be insolent""

The students looked apprehensively at the teacher, who blinked his right eye as a sign that everything was fine.  
Someone who makes you smile and who makes you feel that everything is fine. That was Eduardo's definition for family, and incredibly, it was also his definition for the teachers he had.


	4. The Women, The Wizard and The Blue Box

It had been nineteen years since Harry had managed to get rid of all the problems that involved being who he was . Voldemort had only become a bad memory that tormented him in his worst nightmares, and yet it did not matter how bad those nightmares were, the moment Harry woke up, he realized that he was surrounded by his family and his friends, and it calmed his heart.

However, if the Boy Who Lived dared to think that it was all over then he was wrong, very wrong. He could hardly imagine what was about to come.

Even after twenty years, the nightmares were still constant. The memories were still alive enough to hurt him. But this time it was different: Harry woke up feeling sick with a severe headache and feeling heavy. He was annoyed, as if he knew something was wrong, though he did not know what. All he knew was that this time, his nightmare had been about his parents and the Dursleu, plus a redhead boy Harry definitely did not know.

As he made an effort to sit down, Harry felt Ginny's tight embrace. She was his greatest happiness in all those years: his favorite redhead and his greatest love. Looking into her eyes, Harry realized she looked tired and relieved.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He was about to answer his wife's question when he realized where they were: they were at St. Mungo's, but he didn't know why or how he had gotten there.

"What happened to me, Ginny?"

"You were working and you had an accident, love. Ron helped bring you here and called me in. What do you remember?" She replied as she helped him to sit down.

"It was an investigation and it was raining a lot. We had rescued a girl and then ... I don't know."

"Ron said that you fell and hit your head very hard. We were all worried. Hermione and Ron came in yesterday, and Neville stayed here for a while so I could go home to rest. Luna said she would come today."

"Oh my God, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days, but you seemed quite agitated, was it another nightmare?" She said, kissing him.

"Yes. Tell me, do you know a boy named Eduardo?"

Ginny thought for a few seconds.

"Well, there's Teddy, but his name is Edward, not Eduardo, so I guess not. Why?"

"Nothing important. Sorry to have worried you, love," he said, hugging the redhead and kissing her tenderly.

"Never do that again!" She joked. "Now let's call the healer because I want to take you away so we can rest in our house.

"Did you sleep last night, Ginny?"

"I slept when Neville stayed here."

This time it was Harry who was worried.

"My goodness, Ginny! Let's talk to the healer and get out of here."

"Is not it good for you to examine yourself for a little while? You just woke up."

"No problem, you're very tired.

In the background, Ginny was glad Harry wanted to rush things. She really was tired, and wanted to go home, wanted to see Lily and rest in her own bed, hugging her youngest daughter and her husband. Even annoyed, she let Harry go to find the healer while she was going to the bathroom.

Out of sheer irony of life as he walked, Harry heard Draco's voice call him.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"I see you woke up, are you feeling anything, any pain?" 

"So you're the one taking care of me? Wow, I sometimes forget you work here, Draco."

"And I sometimes forget about your ability to get in trouble. You left a lot of people worried, Harry." Said Draco as he examined him, "So, any pain?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little nauseous."

"With the blow you took, it's normal. I'm going to prepare a potion for this malaise, but other than that, are you okay?"

"I think so."

"There's someone who wants to talk to you about the girl you rescued."

"Is the girl all right?"

"Yes. They brought her here, too." The healer who took care of her wanted to talk to you. "

"It's fine by me."

"Great, I'll bring her here."

Draco left and came back with another healer, a woman with blonde hair who appeared to be the same age as them.

"Potter, this is healer Smith."

The woman sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed where Ginny had spent most of the night.

"It's me who's taking care of the girl you rescued." She said, squeezing Harry's hand and with a big smile on her face.

"How is she?"

"A little scared, poor child, but it's a kid's candy." I confess that I clung to her, so I spent more time with her than I should have, and that's what I wanted to tell you: she's fine and I want to thank you for it. "

"I'm glad she's okay, but I was just doing my job." Said Harry, a little more authoritative than he wanted. The truth is that his heart ached to see that child abandoned there.

"Auror Weasley told me that it was you who risked your life to save it, and you see, it's personal to me."

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy. We all told her that." Replied Draco. The woman ignored the comment and replied:

"Well, I really clung to her. I've decided to adopt her."

"Do not you think it's too early to make that decision?"

"All of us at the hospital asked the same thing."

The woman ignored Draco one more time and replied,

"If she has a family, What I don't think she has, I want to adopt her anyway, so I came to thank you for saving the girl and giving me a chance to be a parent. "

"I told you she's crazy."

Harry did not know what to say. Although he found this decision very hasty, he had sympathized with the woman. Besides, knowing the situation in which he found the girl, Harry thought it much better that she would have someone who would really take care of her and protect her.

"It's all right. The investigation is not over yet. If I find out anything, I promise I'll let you know.

The woman smiled and hugged him tightly. Seeing that the conversation was over, Draco left the room to prepare Harry's potion.

The woman went to the door, as if checking to see if no one was coming. Then she left.

Harry got up and started to follow her down the hallways of St. Mungo's. Though he tried to call her, healer Smith kept walking up a corridor that would be completely empty, if not for one of those old police blue boxes.

The woman entered the cabin and before closing the door, looked at Harry and said:

"Not yet."

Harry tried to open the door without success. Having given up and quite confused about what had just happened (what the hell was that old police box doing at St. Mungo's ?!), he decided to go back to the bedroom. His head really hurt. On the way, he found Ginny and Luna. According to Ginny, she had met Luna, who had come to see Harry, and so it had taken her a while.

Harry, as usual, was happy to see his friend, but he really wanted to vomit, so they went back to the room, where he finally took the potion that in a few minutes eased his unease.

Even after he recovered, Harry could not pay enough attention to Luna and Ginny, as he kept distracting himself by thinking of the blue box, the strange woman he had just met, the abandoned girl and the dream he had while he was unconscious. He was beginning to wonder seriously if there was a connection between those things. Harry had only one certainty: there was something very strange going on.


	5. Death In Water

All the students in the corridors of Nossa Senhora dos Anjos looked out of the corner of their eyes and whispered as quietly as they could when they saw Professor Mariano calmly leave the principal's office.

Curiosity is a very strong instinct and in certain situations, dangerous, especially in that school, where there was no permission for questioning. Even so, everyone wanted to know what had happened, and they were as surprised as they were happy to see Mariano again, climbing the stairs serenely, taking with him his briefcase where he kept notes and a book with a torn cover, his companions inseparable from all his years as a teacher.

Eduardo knew that it would only irritate the principal, but the respect he had for the teacher spoke louder as he began to applaud Mariano. Roberto, Eduardo's younger brother who had been forced to clean up the whole school alone as punishment, stopped everything he was doing and imitated his brother. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the students took courage and also applauded the chemistry teacher, making a sound so loud that, as Eduardo predicted, it reached the ears of the principal, who left her office extremely irritated, shouting for them to do silence. She was so focused on her own anger that she didn't even notice Mariano walking away with a satisfied smile on his face.

As soon as they stopped, the principal returned to her office and slammed the door shut. All that noise could be heard upstairs, where the girls' bathroom was, where five female students showered and laughed at what was happening downstairs. The bathroom, which was already all wet, was also messy: towels and uniforms scattered on the floor or hung on the doors, toothbrushes and hair combs decorated the sinks, and in the showers, the five girls more played than they took a shower.

Maybe, just maybe, if they had paid more attention to what was going on inside the bathroom, they would have seen when a bare wire on the ceiling fell off and came in contact with the water on the floor.

It was not the last thing they saw, but it was the last thing they felt.


	6. The End of Beauty

Ana Luiza looked with a mixture of disgust and surprise as she saw the corpses of Beatriz, Larissa, Amanda, Doris and Valentina pass. She imagined with immense horror what had happened in the bathroom the previous afternoon.

The truth is that Ana Luiza had never liked the dead girls. She, at age 12, was shorter and thinner than she should be, as well as the extreme shame she had of the size and shape of her ears. The only thing she liked about herself was her face, though she hated the fact that nothing came out of her mouth to defend her and that her eyes saw a reality she did not want to see. On the other hand, the deceased girls were perfect in her eyes: Beatriz and Valentina, who had long brown hair, while Larissa, Amanda, and Doris had blonde hair. After all those years being tormented and humiliated by them, Ana Luiza had begun to feel that she had no value. It was very cruel: the laughter, the jokes, the debauch, the nicknames, the games. That hurt.

But in a special way, she felt happy not to be like these girls: all she needed to have fun was the company of her brothers Eduardo, Roberto and Miguel, and she always won from them in every play, because she was smart as a fox of fables.

That was all she knew. Neither she nor her brothers knew exactly what their parents were like, but she imagined from a young age that Professor Camila and Professor Milton were her parents. Every day, in her diary that she hid inside the mattress, Ana Luiza wrote stories in which they adopted her and the brothers and took them away from that hell of school, which was only a dream of a solitary and mistreated child. Milton was twice Camilla's age, and the two were work friends who respected each other a lot.

She had just popped the pages of her diary when she saw white-clad people carrying the corpses on stretchers, and decided to follow them until they stopped in the basement of the school, where Ana Luiza hid.

They left the 5 stretchers alone and got out. Ana Luiza took the opportunity to look at the corpses in more detail. The first one she saw was Doris. Her blond hair was charred and much of her skin had been stained. It was horrible to see her dead, but even more horrible was to see what had happened to her, since Doris was so vain. Ana Luiza then wondered what would happen after that, because Doris was protected from the director, which contributed to her being so spoiled, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the principal's voice and then had to go back to hide.

When the principal saw that scene, she turned pale as a ghost and shouted, "DORIS!!!!" And then fell to the ground.

Ana Luiza, after much reflection, smiled victoriously, thinking that it was right for the principal to suffer, but her thoughts were interrupted again by a voice that did not come from the principal. The teenager shifted in her hiding place, taking advantage of the poor lighting of the place (the wiring of the school was really bad). The voice then said:

"Nothing was found at the crime scene beyond the bare wire, and the most likely cause of the deaths is accidental, but that of course will not rule out the need for a investigation into the deaths and school conditions."

When Ana Luiza moved her head, she saw that it was said by a woman in her late thirties, who had helped the principal stand up.

"A...investigation?" The principal seemed tense.

The woman confirmed.

"I think the police understand that I need to get in touch with Mr. Marcondes, my lawyer, don't they? I need guidance." Slowly, her voice became tearful. "Ah, Doris, poor child!"

"It's really a fatality." Replied the woman, trying to calm her down. "Have you contacted her parents yet?"

"Doris has no parents. She was abandoned here without any records, documents or information. "

"What about the other victims?"

"Their families have been warned and are talking to their own lawyers."

"Very well then."

Ana Luiza remained a long time in her hiding place even after the two women left, and got out with the utmost caution, but she became so distracted when she arrived in the patio that she ran into Roberto, knocking over the books he carried, exposing how much his hands were mistreated by cleaners.

"Wow, I'm sorry, Roberto."

"Where were you, Ana Luiza? I was crazy to tell you that Old Frog gave us some time."

"Good news, then. There is no physical education class."

Ana Luiza hugged her brother, who ran off to play football with Victor. She liked her brothers. At the end of the day, they were all the family she had.


	7. Say Goodbye

São Paulo had always been a gray city, suitable for black-and-white photographs, and the Forensic Medical Institute did not make that image any more pleasant. That was because there was no reason for joy in that place, and the rainy weather that afternoon didn't help either. The proof of all this melancholy was the people waiting for service with discouraged expressions, but only four couples deserved attention: the parents of four of the five girls died at boarding school Nossa Senhora dos Anjos.

Pedro and Fernanda Silva couldn't calm down and wait seated. They were leaning against the wall, hugging each other and looking impatiently at the clock on the wall. Pedro, as usual, was in a perfectly designed suit and not let any emotion appear on his face, while Fernanda was wearing one of her absurdly expensive dresses and equally expensive sunglasses to hide dark circles of worry and red eyes of crying.

Anyone who saw the couple in this situation would think they were suffering for having lost their only daughter in such a tragic way, when in fact what really worried them was a possible scandal involving their family. It would be the end of them if someone found out what conditions they had left the girl they never wanted to raise.

Behind them were Leonardo and Natalia Lima, sitting next to their lawyer, Felipe Pereira. Leonardo's face betrayed his sadness as his wife held his hand as if that was the only thing that would prevent her from falling apart. Maybe it was.

A few chairs away from them sat Jessica Rodrigues, her head lowered and a melancholy expression, like someone who died inside, her ex-husband's hands on her shoulder. He was as impatient as Pedro and Fernanda, and he was also looking at the clock. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Abruptly, Jessica got rid of his hand and began to cry silently.

In the last row were Bruno and Rafaela Almeida, both dressed in black, silent and with a posture so correct that they seemed to be made of plastic.

And finally at the door was mr. Gustavo Marcondes, lawyer of the principal of Nossa Senhora dos Anjos, watching carefully every detail.

The waiting for them all ended when a young man appeared in the hallway, wearing a uniform and holding a clipboard with his left hand. He called them by name and led them to a room where they would see their daughters for the last time.

Fernanda had an overly theatrical reaction to seeing Beatriz and then fainted while Pedro made a face of disgust.

Leonardo and Natalia cried again and hugged each other to see Larissa's corpse.

Jessica clung to Amanda and cried aloud, feeling unconformed. When her ex-husband asked her not to make a scandal, she slapped him and shouted:

"You're the one to blame! You who sent her to that disgusting boarding school just to please that bitch! You killed my baby!! You killed my baby!! I HATE YOU!

And then Bruno and Rafaela looked at Valentina completely indifferent.

But no one looked at Doris, not until they were all gone and a blue box materialized in that room, where the same blonde lady Harry had met at the hospital came out.

She was wearing sunglasses and looked at that scene completely saddened by that tragedy. She looked at the corpses carefully and then left quickly, leaving no trace of her presence there.

The tragedy was sad, but the fact that the lady cared more about the lives of those girls than their families was even sadder.


	8. Burned

Miguel and Ana Luiza ran out and laughed through the school garden until they reached a part of the grounds where was a shed that was used to escape the frightening math classes. At that moment, however, they were not running away, they were investigating a suspicion Paloma had.

"Ana Luiza, you keep looking if nobody's coming that I open the shed door, okay?"

"Okay, Miguel, but be quick then."

Ana Luiza looked around and took a few steps to see if anyone was coming, but found no one until she walked a little further, and could not contain a terrified cry with what she saw: near the garbage dumps she found the corpse of a girl who had been terribly burned. Ana Luiza ran out, looking for her brother.

"Miguel! Miguel!"

"What's it?!" He answered, holding his sister so she would not trip. "What happened??"

"Up ahead ... in the trash ..." she said, too frightened to say anything coherent.

"Alright, why don't you show me?"

The teenager took her brother by the arm, with her hands shaking, and carried him to the burned corpse.

Nothing could have prepared Miguel for that scene. It was just awful. He looked at his equally desperate sister.

"And now, what do we do? We can't tell this to the principal, because we shouldn't even be here!"

"I know that!" Shouted Ana Luiza.

Miguel took a deep breath and then said,

"Calm down and go back to the dormitory. I'm going to call Professor Renata."

They hurried back to school with no time to apologize to anyone they stumbled in the way.

 

Professor Renata's room was very messy. Several books and papers scattered everywhere you looked, and at the center of all this mess was Renata, the biology teacher, who was taking turns preparing the next class and correcting the tests with Mariano's help.

As soon as they saw Miguel, they both got up and came to the boy to hug him.

"Miguel, what are you doing here?" Asked Renata "Enjoy your day off!"

"I need help! It's a very serious thing!"

"What happened?" Asked Mariano worriedly.

"Another girl died! She's close to the trash!"

"Again??? What's happening at this school?"

"And I'm afraid the principal will find out, because she's going to be very mad!"

"Yes," agreed Renata. "She'll find a way to punish you."

"After screaming until her voice broke the windows." Mariano completed "Okay, Miguel, first show me where she is and then go talk to Douglas and tell him I'm calling the principal."

Miguel nodded, trembling like his sister.

Renata went ahead believing the other two were following her, but Mariano prevented Miguel from leaving the room.

"What is it, professor?"

"Boy, I know you didn't find that body, it was Ana Luiza. I saw you two running when I looked out the window, you're trying to protect her."

Miguel tried to make an excuse, but Mariano interrupted him, stroking his hair.

"Miguel," said the teacher, with the same tone of voice he used to speak to his son. "I am very proud of you. With all the horrible things that are happening, it is always good to see someone acting with love and thinking about the well being of others. "

"It's because Ana Luiza is my twin sister. I didn't want the principal yelling at her."

Mariano smiled and accompanied the boy to where the corpse was, and Renata was there when they arrived. Carefully, the two professors turned the body, but seeing the girl's face was even more agonizing. However, this was necessary, as soon as they saw the girl's hands, they noticed that she was holding something.

"What is it?" Asked Renata. Mariano opened her hand and took out a crumpled piece of paper.

"When you found her, did you notice that?" He asked Miguel severely.

"No. What is it?"

Mariano glanced at the paper, shaking his head.

"What says here does not make sense, that's very serious, we need to do something, you'll call Douglas, like I told you!"

Miguel hurried to the entrance of the building, where he found Douglas.

Douglas was a tall boy, still in his early twenties, who worked as a security guard at the school, and was a good friend of the students when the principal was not around. When he reached him, Miguel was already out of breath.

"Miguel!" He said "What have I said about running in here?"

"Hurry, Douglas, Professor Mariano wants to talk to the director! Another girl died!"

"My God!"

Douglas hurried to the director's office while Miguel went to the bedroom to see his sister, wishing firmly that nothing bad would happen to anyone else.

 

"She's too burned to know who she was without doing some DNA tests," Renata told the director, "and we found that in her hand."

Renata reached out to hand the paper over, but the director pulled it violently and read it aloud:

"There was something so pleasant about that place, G.B. 2"

"What the fuck?!" She said angrily as she kneaded the paper again.

"We would also like to know," answered Mariano.

"Fuck, another slut who dies! The police will eat me alive!"

"Honestly, is that your concern?!" Said Mariano, completely indignant. "This wasn't an accident and it was certainly no coincidence that 6 students died here!"

The principal cast a wicked glance at the teachers.

"And what are you doing here?"

"We were going to lunch. Here is a shortcut, you know?"

"I doubt it very much."

"Principal, please. We need to call the police."

"Do what you want, but don't get me involved."

Professor Renata sighed with relief that she could call the police, but for Mariano that wasn't enough. He needed answers, and one of them could only come from Miguel and Ana Luiza.

 

Miguel and Ana Luiza were in the dormitory, relieved to be alone and crying a lot when they heard someone knock on the door.

With his heart pounding, Miguel opened the door and saw it was Mariano.

"You scared me, professor!"

"It's not necessary for you two to hear the principal's complaints, but I need to know something."

"What is?"

"What would you two do there? Be sincere."

"We were there because Paloma asked."

"Paloma?? my son's girlfriend??"

"Yes."

"And what did she want you to do there ?!"

"She complained that she had heard strange noises there, and bet with us that something was happening."

"You bet what?"

"The math lesson."

Mariano laughed.

"What an imagination you have!"

But the twins didn't laugh.

"Professor?" Said Miguel.

"What?"

"What happened to her was the same thing that happened in the bathroom?"

"No. But I suspect the two things are related."

"We were talking about it before you got in. It's weird, don't you think?"

"I wasn't supposed to say that, but we found a paper in her hand, and if she died burnt, the paper should have burned together. Which means someone put it in her hand after she was already dead. And that's just the beginning."

The teenagers looked at each other in horror. Mariano got up and said:

"We need help. What happens at this school has to stop."


	9. The GB Notes

Mr. Gustavo Marcondes, the lawyer of the principal of the boarding school, attended the police station as early as possible that day. He was waiting for the police chief to return to his office, in his flawless gray suit and red wine tie. When the chief of police Carvalho finally returned, he was more upset and tense than when he had left.

"Mr. Marcondes, this new death and the note that was found in the victim's hand worry me a lot." He said as he sat down. "We're starting to work on the hypothesis that there's a serial killer in school."

"A serial killer?!"

"Yes, we thought the first deaths were accidental, but during the autopsy, notes were found, a note in each victim's throat, and these notes were similar to what was found in the last girl's hand."

The chief of police opened a folder that was on his desk and removed some photos that he gave to the lawyer. In them, it was possible to see five papers, where each one read the same sentence:

"I remember when I lost my mind, GB, 1" 

When Gustavo finished reading, he returned the photos to the delegate. He was completely puzzled. Deputy Carvalho continued to talk about the notes while he put them back in his briefcase.

"We can't deny the similarity between the two situations, as I said, we worked on the accidental death hypothesis, but found a sixth victim and then these tickets showed us that they were coldly calculated murders. The killer signed the notes, whoever it was, signed as GB. And in the first case, they were put into the throats of the victims after they had been electrocuted. According to the medical examiner, they would have survived if they had been rescued quickly, as the shock caused a cardiac arrest, but the notes in the throat made it difficult to pass air, causing a respiratory arrest soon after. Whoever did this didn't want it to look like an accident. And that's not the most bizarre of all. "

"And what could be more bizarre than that? What happened to those girls was cruel!"

"The murder of the sixth victim, which we identified as Brenda Ribeiro, aged 15. I have to say that what happened to her was even more bizarre and more cruel. She took several blows in the belly and then the killer used gas to set fire to ver body. However, there was no sign of fire at the place where the corpse was found, which means that she was killed elsewhere and the killer wanted her to be found near the garbage."

"This is sick!" Said the lawyer, horrified by everything the chief of police said so easily. Despite understanding that he was only being professional, Gustavo saw horror and concern in the eyes of the police chief, who concluded:

"It is urgent that the students return to their homes, at least during our investigations. This would protect them and still avoid the press, because what we least want now is publicity, since the killer is obviously sadistic. This will facilitate investigations in many ways. "

"But the killer could be one of the students, have you thought about that possibility?"

"It's a possibility that we have to face, Mr. Marcondes, but I guarantee that the investigation also extends to them. Although working the police long enough to know that there is no age for crime, it still hurts my heart when I think a child or a teenager might have planned and performed something so horrendous. "

"I feel the same, but how can I explain to the parents that their children had to go home? My client wants to avoid scandals and prosecutions against school."

"Our priority is the safety of the students, whoever killed these girls is not an ordinary murderer, I have to confess that in all my years in the police I have never met anyone like this. GB is cold, cruel, sadistic and manipulative. The students are not safe in the boarding school. "

"That is our concern as well, but Mrs. Michele Ferreira, the school principal, is my client and I need to protect her."

"As long as Mrs. Ferreira is not linked to these murders or any other crime, she will be fine. But we need to find out who is GB before there are new victims."


	10. The Principal Pronounces

The boarding school auditorium, which was normally used for students to present schoolwork and theater plays, was now packed with all the students of that school, who had been warned shortly after breakfast that the principal had something to announce. In front of them, on the stage of the auditorium, their teachers sat side by side, holding microphones and some papers.

When director Michele Ferreira came on stage, she was more authoritative than ever. He had a military-like stance, and the contempt in her features as she looked at the students told her a great deal about her despicable personality.

"Very well, very well! Quiet, your plagues!" She shouted. The students, who had been whispering until that moment, immediately fell silent and straightened their postures, looking at the director in alarm. "I had a meeting with your teachers and we concluded that it would be helpful for all of you to go back to your homes until the investigations are completed. This would prevent further accidents, but between us, that wouldn't be so bad.This killer is doing me a favor killing you. "

The students again whispered, which irritated the principal.

"I told you to keep quiet, and it's better that neither of you start complaining about school, because I'll kill you myself, and your parents won't protect you from me, you know why, because they don't love you. The reason for you to study here, your disgusting plagues! Anyway, if you have any doubts, ask your teachers. Well, you must have doubts, since you are dumb as hell.I won't waste my time on this.You have until Tomorrow morning to pack your bags, and in the afternoon your parents will come to get you.

In the crowd of students was Tais. She was one of the only students who was not whispering, despite being a girl who usually spoke a lot. She always kept silent in the presence of the principal, afraid even that the sound of her breathing would be grounds for punishment. Another reason why Taís was so quiet was that she was very sleepy, and she knew she should stay up until bedtime.

Principal Ferreira hadn't finished speaking yet, but Tais had stopped listening when she said they would come back home. She was a very lonely girl, and from an early age, like Ana Luiza, wanted to have a family. That's why she didn't want to believe anything the principal said about her parents. She wanted, more than anything, parents who cared about her, and she was sincerely anxious to know how they would receive her.

Poor Tais! Poor dreamy girl! She couldn't imagine the horror the future held, nor could she imagine that GB, the murderer of Nossa Senhora dos Anjos, was in that auditorium without anyone knowing.


	11. Return

After dreaming of a loving family while Principal Ferreira announced that all the students would return home, Tais couldn't sleep and threw herself into her bed. She knew she had to pack her bags, but she didn't have many belongings. In fact, her most prized possession was a teddy bear that she had won from her mother some Christmas. She shared the room with Alan and Aline, her older siblings, and they had never received visits or letters from their parents. So, that teddy bear was the only proof Tais had that her parents loved her.

She was sure that in her parents' house there was at least one picture of her and her siblings, because every now and then the principal would send someone to take pictures of the students so that the parents found their children well and put on the school website. She detested those pictures, not because they had to spend hours forcing a smile, but because it was all a facade. None of those pictures reflected what the students of Nossa Senhora dos Anjos lived.

Despite all this anxiety, as soon as she opened the closet door to get her clothes, laziness took over Tais, who used her backpack as a pillow and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep, but was abruptly awakened by Aline.

"Tais! Tais! Wake up!"

Her older sister's icy hands rocked her from side to side. Although Tais loved sharing the room with her siblings, Aline didn't seem to like seeing Alan and Tais asleep.

"What is?!" She said crossly, picking up a pillow on the floor and throwing at Aline. She could barely keep her eyes open from so much sleep, and she was almost asleep again when Aline explained:

"You have to wake up! It's already 12:40!"

"And?"

"So the director said our parents were coming to pick us up at one o'clock!"

Somehow even she didn't know how, Tais lost all sleep and rose from the floor feeling excited. It meant that it was only twenty minutes before she finally got to know her parents and get rid of the hell of her boarding school life, and she was very hopeful for that to happen. Her expectations were too high.

Because Tais never flew low.

She took Aline's hand and began to smile - this time a real smile. But when she looked back at Aline's bed, she saw Alan packing his bags with very little enthusiasm.

"Alan?" She called out. "When did you arrive? I didn't even see you coming in!"

"You didn't see me because you were sleeping and Aline was pushing you."

"Wow!" Said Aline. "What a bad mood!"

Alan took a deep breath before answering.

"Sorry, Tais, I just can not be as excited as you."

"And why not?"

"Seriously, I hate this place, but I have a bad feeling."

"And what can happen?"

"I don't know, Aline, but that's all we know, and now they're going to separate us from our friends and send us to the house of people who never cared for us."

Aline and Tais looked at each other and then smiled at Alan.

"I love you both." Said Aline. "It doesn't matter if our parents don't love us. If we survive this school, we survive them."

"That's true, Aline." Tais agreed. "Besides, we'll find a way to talk to our friends."

While they hugged, they heard a knock on the door. With her heart in her throat, Tais went to open the door and found a man wearing a suit. He was very uncomfortable with his clothes because of the considerable heat that did that morning. The man smiled and asked:

"Your names are Alan, Aline, and Tais?"

The siblings said yes. The man continued:

"Confirm the ages please: Alan is 16, Aline is 13 and Tais is 11."

Again they said yes, but Aline also had questions.

"Are you our father?"

"No, miss. I am your mother's private driver."

"And why did not our parents come?"

"They are very busy people. I have orders to take you home."

Aline flushed with anger. At that moment Alan's pessimism made sense to her. Alan turned to her and said,

"You see, they don't care about us. That's why we grew up at boarding school."

Tais felt very badly witnessing that scene. She had never seen Aline angry , nor Alan sad before. On the contrary, they were the happiest people she knew. Unfortunately, they were not happy. She went back to bed to get the bear, but it was not there. She bent down to look for it on the floor and found it under the bed beside a curious light.

She grabbed the bear and groped for the ground to catch whatever was shining. When she could touch something solid, she felt something very hot burning her skin, which made her take her hand out of pure instinct.

More carefully, she tried again to take the object under the bed, and to her surprise, the source of such light was a lantern. Strange though it was, it wasn't one that worked with a pile. This was one of those old, oil-operated ones.

She took the flashlight and stared at the light inside the glass. It was such a strong glow ...

Aline was asking the driver questions when Tais appeared in front of her and Alan with the lantern in his hands.

"Look what I found!"

"Where did you get that?"

"It was under the bed, along with that bear my mother gave me."

"Wow, when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder!"

"It's not strange, Aline! Look at that light!"

"Of course it's a light! This is a lantern!"

"Aline? Tais?" Called Alan, his eyes on the lantern.

"What's it?"

"What light are you talking about?"

"Of the lantern that Tais found."

"Look at the lantern, Aline, it's off, there's no light inside."

"Oh, Alan, sometimes you talk about things that are scary!"

"Children?" Said the driver "I didn't want to interrupt, but we have to leave."

The three teenagers left the room and followed the driver to the car.

When the car was leaving school, Tais took one last look at the boarding school. She had never felt so free. But what would she say when she met her parents for the first time? Maybe Aline would know. "

"Aline?" Called her.

"What's it?"

"What are we going to say when we see our parents?"

"Nothing. They're just strangers who put us in the world, and we can not talk to strangers."

She did not blame her sister. The only thing she knew about her parents was their names: Maria and Cassio Araujo. The girl looked again at the boarding school, feeling the same sadness as Alan. As soon as she saw the boarding school move further away from her sight, Tais knew she had no way back. "


	12. The Children of Dudley

From the moment the car left the school parking lot, Nivilin simply couldn't stop looking out the window. Despite the gray image that Sao Paulo may have for most people, in the eyes of a teenage girl who grew up deprived of the outside world, even the abandoned buildings had a certain beauty.

She seemed to be the only one really interested in knowing what was out of the walls of boarding school. Her younger brother, Carlos Daniel, just looked at the floor of the car and refused to say anything. Nivilin understood. She knew that if he spoke, he would cry. That's because the last of the dead girls, Brenda, was Daniel's girlfriend. Since being warned of her death, he was in a state of permanent melancholy. His eyes, which were always sweet, were now sad and lost.

Nivilin, with a heavy heart for her brother's situation, was also silent. All her admiration for everything she had seen was replaced by concern for Daniel. She wanted to be able to comfort him in some way, but how could she console a 14-year-old who just lost someone he loved?

They passed through very different places, with large buildings, shops, restaurants, until the car arrived in an area with very beautiful, huge houses with balconies, backyards and swimming pools, and Nivilin saw it as an opportunity to cheer Carlos Daniel.

"Daniel! Daniel!"

Miraculously or irritably, Daniel lifted his head to face his sister.

"Do you think we'll live in one of these?"

Daniel did not answer, just stared at Nivilin a little more, then took a random book from his backpack that he began to read. Reading was always Daniel's favorite activity, but at that moment it was just a way to avoid the real world. He still wasn't ready to face the pain of losing Brenda.

The car took many turns until it reached a private condominium , whose sign above the gate read: "Doyle's Claret Condominium." As soon as the gate opened, Nivilin wished she had a camera to take pictures of her new home.

The condominium garage was in a very far away place, and they walked into a very luxurious house where a man and a woman were waiting for them at the entrance.

"And then, Nivilin?" Daniel spoke for the first time as they approached the mansion. "Is this where you wanted to live?"

"It's just that I never imagined mansions to be so big. It's different in the books."

"It's because all the houses are different. If they were the same people would be confused."

The couple at the door, seeing them, approached eagerly to hug and kiss their children. Nivilin seemed happy to receive affection from her parents, but Daniel tried to stop the couple from hugging him.

"It's all right, dear." Said the woman. "We are your parents."

"Great!" Daniel replied. "Then learn the first rule: don't touch me."

Nivilin was already accustomed to certain rules of her brother, but the woman seemed hurt by his attitude. The man, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow as if he had not understood what his son had said. Realizing this, the woman began to speak with him in English, and it became clear to Nivilin and to Daniel that she was translating. The man smiled kindly and answered his wife. The woman then said to her children,

"Daddy thinks we should get to know each other better. My name is Carmem Dursley, I'm your mother, and Daddy's name is Dudley Dursley. He doesn't talk to you because he's not Brazilian, so he does not understand what you two say. Let the driver take the backpacks, there are other people you two need to meet."

But before they could do that, such people came to them: they were two teenagers, a girl who was about the same age as Nivilin and a boy younger than Daniel. They came running and screaming, with an accent that denounced that they were not Brazilian either:

"Mama, Daddy! Are they ?? Are they our brothers ??"

Daniel and Nivilin stared at each other in shock.

"Yes love." She then turned to Nivilin and Daniel. "These are Gabriela and Tiago, your brothers."

Daniel was indignant.

"Do you have two other children? You mean that while I was trapped in that hell they were here, living well?"

It was a mixture of anger and heartache that had been in his heart for a long time, and Daniel felt the tears coming as he screamed, but he took a deep breath and ran off with the family following him. When he finally managed to lock himself in one of the rooms of the house, Daniel let the tears fall freely, as if they were washing his soul of all the pains he felt: school, parents, brothers, Brenda..everything.

Daniel was so focused on this that he didn't realize that his mother was knocking on the door, calling out for him.

Although he was still injured, Daniel wanted to look strong. He had to be. For him and for Nivilin. So he opened the door.

Carmen looked worried about her son, but she was visibly relieved to have opened the door.

"Hi honey, can we talk?"

Daniel threw himself on the bed so he would not have to look at his mother. Carmen sat next to him and said,

"I wish I could hug you too ... I was so happy to see you four together for the first time I forgot that you don't like to talk to us."

"Liar!! Liar!! You almost never sent us letters!"

"No, I would send them every week, but you rarely answered them."

"Liar!!"

"I understand why you're hurt, Dan. But you left so quickly that I couldn't even explain to you how things really happened."

"And what do you have to explain?!" Daniel said with more anger than he would like, which embarrassed him.

"Tiago and Gabriela were also in a boarding school, but it was a different boarding school because they're different from you and Nivilin."

"Different how?! More special?" He asked mockingly.

"No, my love, they do things you can't do."

"What kind of things??" He asked, more and more irritated.

Carmem took a deep breath.

"Your siblings are wizards, Daniel."

"WHAT??!!"


	13. Bloody Birthday

"You're telling me they're wizards, don't you have a better excuse, mother?"

"That's the truth, Danny, it's your choice to believe her or not, I just didn't want you to know each others that way."

Daniel turned his head and laughed.

"The way you talk, it even seems to soften the things Nivilin and I went through at that school."

"What things?" Carmen looked genuinely confused. "If you're talking about what happened to those girls .."

"ONE OF THEM WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Carmen opened her mouth to answer but could not find words. She obviously did not know that. Daniel continued with the accusations:

"Don't pretend you did not know! You never visited us, never answered our letters! It's too cynical of you to want to act like we're a happy family, as if my whole life had not been a hell!"

"I know you do not understand this now, Danny, but I did what was best for you."

Daniel swallowed, not knowing the right way to express all the anger he was feeling at that moment. Carmem, however, was still trying to communicate with her son.

"I know there's not much I can tell you, love." She sighed. "It cost me a lot to put you four in boarding schools and to separate myself from you. For many years, I thought I'd bring you back but ... I just couldn't. I don't blame you for being so hurt..I just want you to know ... we love you. As for your siblings ... your father has a cousin named Harry, and he is also a wizard. According to your father, a well-known wizard. I can introduce you to him, I am sure that knowing his world will distract you ... it's all so wonderful! We can go see him as soon as we get there."

"We will travel?!"

"Yes, this house belonged to my parents, I grew up here, but your father and I live in England." We asked permission for Tiago and Gabriela to leave school for a day, then we went to get Nivilin and you. I wanted to go back England when you came back from school, but I've been talking to your father and we have a friend who is celebrating bis birthday today. He has grandchildren of your age, and we think that would be good to distract you. "

Carmem smiled, but Daniel was incredulous.

"I just told you that someone I love was killed in a horrible way and thrown away like trash and you want me to go to a party and have fun?! You did not even have the decency to say you're sorry for the what happened to her! Thank you for caring how I feel, mama." He said in a ironic way, as if throwing poison at her. Maybe he really was.

Carmem stared at her son with the same sad look she had when he had his first burst of anger. She obviously did not blame him. After a few seconds, she seemed to give up trying to convince him, got up and said,

"I phoned your school to ask about the size of your clothes, there are clothes for you and Nivilin in the closet, I think it would be nice if you went to his birthday. I understand if you don't want to go, but I really think the worst thing you could do now is isolate yourself."

"What you think does not matter."

"It's all right." Carmen was practically crying. "Just ... just think about what I said, okay? I would die so you would not suffer."

Carmem went back to the rest of the family and left Daniel alone in the room to think about it. A few minutes later, he appeared in the room wearing the suit his mother had chosen for him. Carmen smiled.

 

The children were back inside the luxurious car, but this time they were accompanied by Carmem and Dudley and dressed for the birthday party of someone they did not even know. Oddly enough, this was their first trip as a family. Nivilin and Gabriela had a lot of fun wearing clothes that were not uniform, and the couple had even more fun spending time with their four children. As for the boys, Tiago was undecided when they asked him which bow tie he would wore, and Daniel found it a waste of time. It was all the same to his eyes, and he hated sameness. However, Daniel could not help thinking that the cause of all his bad mood was, in fact, Brenda's death. He was no longer the same since his friend Eduardo told him that they had found her dead body.

The car entered a mansion older than Carmem's, though it maintained the same level of luxury. A woman, who appeared to be about the same age as Carmem, stood in the doorway of the house talking to a security guard as tall as Douglas, though the security of the boarding school was visibly more sympathetic and gentler.

The woman, seeing Carmem, waved to her smiling and they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.

"Denise, hi, how are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, honey, I see you've finally brought your children to meet me!"

"They just got home from school. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They're sweethearts."

"And your daughters, have they arrived?"

"Yes, they are eager to celebrate their grandfather's birthday."

Daniel touched his mother's arm and asked,

"What do you mean, they've arrived?"

"Her daughters are studying at the same school as you and Nivilin, isn't this nice?"

Daniel was again disbelieving.

"And who are they?"

"I think you know them, they're called Bia and Rhaissa Diniz, they're twins."

Curiously, Daniel knew them very well. They were older than him and studied with Nivilin. Nivilin herself could not believe such a coincidence. Daniel approached her and whispered in her ear:

"Small world, no?"

Denise took Carmem by the arm and before entering the house said to the children of her friend:

"Bia and Rhaissa are right there by the pool, along with a few more friends from school. Why aren't you going to stay with them? Adult party is too annoying for teenagers."

Although they met only an hour ago, they all agreed with Denise. The last thing they wanted to do was to be surrounded by adults, for they would die of boredom. Daniel and Nivilin wanted to talk to the twins about what had just happened, but when they found them, they realized that the fact that their families were friends wasn't just a coincidence.

Next to Bia and Rhaissa were three other teenagers who were also friends of Daniel and Nivilin: Eduardo, his sister Ana Luiza and Tais.

Tiago and Gabriela did not understand what was happening, but the others understood. It was obvious that something was wrong there.

The twins rose from the seats they were sitting to embrace Nivilin. Tais was also happy to see her friends, but was barred from talking to them when Eduardo and Ana Luiza took Daniel by the arm and led him away from the others so they could talk to each other alone. Ana Luiza took a deep breath and then said to her friend,

"Dan, we're sorry about what happened. Seriously."

Daniel smiled fondly. For the first time, he did not wanted to cry with sadness or anger, but with joy at seeing how much his friends cared for him. Eduardo continued what his sister said:

"We know how hard it must be for you, but we have to ask you a favor."

"What favour?"

"Please, Dan, when someone asks you about Brenda, don't say it was me and Miguel that found her!" Said Ana Luiza.

"Luiza, calm down!" Replied Daniel. "I would never cause problems for you and Professor Mariano!"

Eduardo and Luiza seemed very relieved.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I know it's not cool to ask this with everything you're going through."

"You're my friends, but now we have another problem."

"What?"

"Come with me."

They went back together to where their friends were, and Daniel asked the twins,

"Nivilin told you that we met your mother and she is very friendly with our mother?"

"Yes!" Bia answered cheerfully.

"Well, I don't think that's a coincidence."

"Why not?" Asked Rhaissa.

"That's what I want to find out. Are everyone's parents here?"

Everyone said yes, nodding.

"Great. Eduardo, Luiza, Such, take us to your parents"

The teenagers took their friends to the main hall. To their surprise, their parents were all together, sitting, talking, laughing and drinking wine as if they were old friends.

Two of them were Ana and Timoteo. Ana talked happily with her friends about the happiness she felt in finally seeing her children, thanks to Dudley's help. She also talked about how she had been late for a meeting of the company because she had stopped in the middle of the road to observe the boarding school, but that none of it mattered now because her children were in the arms of their mother again. Timoteo, however, did not seem to share his wife's joy. In fact, he was thoughtful and worried. Eduardo and Luiza pointed to Ana and Timoteo and said to Daniel:

"Those are our parents!"

"You see how this is not a coincidence? Your mother was saying that you came back thanks to my father! Now, Tais, where are your parents?"

She pointed to a woman sitting next to Denise.

"This is my mother, her name is Maria Cassandra, I think my father is with Alan and Aline."

"You're kidding, right?" Said Ana Luiza, startled.

"No, why?"

"Because I've seen your mother before!"

"Where??"

Ana Luiza took her friends to the same place far away and then answered:

"The day they came to get the first girls who died, I followed those men in white to the basement of the school, and the principal was there. She was not well, then your mother appeared and calmed her, even helped her! "

When Ana Luiza finished telling her friends what had happened, a voice known to Tais spoke to them, and by instinct everyone turned in fear, as if they had been caught doing something wrong.

The voice was from Tais's mother. If she heard what they were saying, she did not show it.

"Come, it's almost time to cut the cake."

Cassandra led the teenagers into the main hall, where her husband and the other parents were already waiting for them with Aline and Alan. She kissed her husband and then said to Denise,

"Where are your father-in-law?"

"Up there. He's so clumsy that he spilled wine on his clothes, do you believe it?" She replied. Everyone but the teenagers laughed.

"Go get him, it's all set." Ana suggested.

"Ok. Don't let Carmem drink all the wine!"

They laughed again. Denise went up the stairs, leaving them alone. A few seconds later, everyone heard Denise scream in terror. The hall became a mess of frightened people wanting to climb the stairs. Cassandra and Cassio went ahead along with Timoteo, Dudley and Xavier, Denise's husband. They were also terrified by what they saw:

On the floor of the room was the birthday old man, gagged, bloody, and dead. The panic was immediate, but when Cassio looked more closely, he took a piece of paper from him and shouted for everyone to be quiet. He then reached into his pocket and dialed. When it was answered, Cassio said:

"This is Colonel Cassio Araujo. I need an ambulance and a car on 7810 Cristiano Tenorio Street. There's a woman in shock and a dead man here. I think that GB killed again."

Ana and Carmem did not allow the teenagers to see that scene, but they could hear what Cassio said on the phone, and that was enough to confirm what they suspected:

It was no coincidence.


	14. Interrogatory

It took more than an hour for the car and the ambulance to arrive, and even more time so that the cops could contain the panic of the guests with the help of Cassandra and Cassio. For the adolescents present at that party, the terror was even greater: despite Ana and Carmem's efforts not to expose them to that situation, they failed to protect them from further trauma when they passed with the corpse in front of them. As if this were not terrifying enough, Denise was not the only one who was in shock: Ana was so stressed that she became unrecognizable and needed to be medicated.

It was such a disturbing night that police officers said it was not convenient for everyone to go to the police station, mainly because the person who had found the body was in the ambulance, unable to speak to anyone. They did, however, take Cassio, since he not only called the police but also denounced that it could be another GB murder. A few hours later, they called Carmem and asked Daniel to testify. Even annoyed she allowed it, and then she and Dudley accompanied their son to the police station.

As soon as they got there, a As soon as they got there, a police officer led the boy to the interrogation room, saying that the parents would have to wait outside. Before he came in, Carmem embraced him and said in his ear,

"It's gonna be okay."

Daniel, however, wasn't so sure. He was shaking and his face swollen from crying as Carmem comforted him in his lap. He was still hurt by his parents, but Daniel was just a child who had, unfortunately, been through various traumatic situations. He needed to be protected, and the police officer who took him felt her heart break for seeing a child in that state.

When they arrived in the living room, Chief of Police Carvalho was already waiting for them, with some files on the table. Daniel, still in fear, sat down and stood still until someone spoke to him. The police sat next to the police chief, who greeted him:

"Hello, Daniel, I'm the Chief of Police Carvalho, and this is Detective Furtado."

Daniel leaned across the table so he could reach out, wanting to shake the two police officer's hands.

"Hi sir, hi lady."

The police chief laughed.

"We want to ask you some questions about the things that have happened lately."

"Allright Sir."

"First, I want you to tell me about boarding school. How was it there?"

"That I can't say, sir."

"It's all right, you can tell me."

Daniel got up from his chair and carefully removed the T-shirt, revealing the painful purple spots in his belly as a result of the beating sessions to which boarding school students were subjected. Daniel cried again for feeling so exposed, and the cops stared at the spots on his belly horrified. Despite their experiences in the police, the more they investigated the more they felt their stomachs wrap, especially when they thought about what those children were forced to live.

"Who did this to you??" Asked the police chief, carefully examining the wounds. Daniel looked down and said,

"It was my fault. I tried to study. But math is very difficult. So they took me to the principal's office." The boy started crying again.

The chief of police turned to the detective and asked,

"Call the coroner now! This case is worse than we imagined!"

He offered a glass of water to Daniel, who took a sip and then asked,

"I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I? My parents are going to be very angry with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's the rule!" He lowered his voice as if he were telling a secret. "If we tell, the director will show the punishment videos to our parents, and then they will know that we don't behave and they will beat us even harder because they will think we are ungrateful!"

Definitely, the chief of police had no words to describe his horror at seeing the brainwashing that kid had suffered. He felt more than ever that justice needed to be done, so he went on, no matter how much it made him lose sleep at night, protecting innocent people like those students was the reason he became a police officer.

"You were Brenda's boyfriend, weren't you? Tell me about her."

"She was nice, you know? She would help me when I couldn't do the lesson."

"And you know someone who doesn't like her?"

"No, sir, Brenda was very nice, she was my second favorite person, because the first is my sister."

The police chief smiled at the affection with which Daniel spoke about his sister and his girlfriend.

"And the other girls who died? Did you know them?"

"No, I only saw them from time to time in the hall because they studied with my sister."

"And someone didn't like them?"

"Well ..." Daniel replied, thinking about it. "A lot of people, actually. They liked to laugh at things that were not funny."

"What about Mr. Diniz, who was killed at his birthday party, did you know him?"

"No. After I came home from school, my mother thought going to a party would cheer me up. It didn't."

"Tell me what happened at the party."

"I don't know very well. When we got there, my mother was talking to a woman named Denise, and I discovered that she's the mother of two of my friends, so I went to the pool to talk to them, and there were other friends of mine there. That's when we found out that all our parents are friends, and I told them that I don't think this is a coincidence. "

"Why not?"

"Look, we grew up together at that boarding school, right? And then we found out that our parents knew each other! It seems a bit suspicious, even more after what my mother told me."

"What did she say?"

"That she wanted to bring us back, but she couldn't. I found it strange, so I decided to go to the party, because I wanted to stay close to my parents to know why they took me to boarding school. And while my friends and I were talking about it, my friend's Tais mother came in and said they were going to cut the cake. Denise went to call the guy who died, but he was...dead."

"And your friends, who are they?"

"Well, there's my sister Nivilin, Bia and Rhaissa, who are daughters of Denise, Eduardo and Luiza, who are the children of a friend of my parents, and there's Tais. She's the daughter of the man who called you. His name is Cassio, I think."

"Yes. And at boarding school, was there anyone who liked music?"

"We love music! Back at school we had a band where everybody could play!"

"And do any of you like international music?"

"Well, sometimes we sing songs in English."

"Are you fans of any particular band?"

"No, sir, at school we make our own songs, the teachers say we learn more like this."

"Do you know why I'm asking you this?"

Daniel shook his head.

"You must know that we find notes with the bodies, and the killer signs them as GB, after writing some random things, we find out that the things the killer writes are actually the lyrics of a song called Crazy, and that GB is the initials of the band that plays it, Gnarls Barkley. It seems that the killer is so fan of the band that decided to use her name. "

The police chief showed Daniel the ticket pictures, just as he had shown to Gustavo Marcondes. Daniel studied them for a while and then returned them, again shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't even have access to the internet at school so we can listen to these bands, the biggest technology that have there is electricity.

"All right, thank you, Daniel. There's just one more thing I want you to do to help us." He said, following Daniel to the door, where Detective Furtado and the coroner were waiting.

"I want you to go with him so he can take a look at the spots on your belly."

"Yes sir."

When the police chief looked back, he saw that Carmem and Dudley had tried to follow their son, but were stopped by a policeman. He watched them, wondering what would lead one to let their children live in that situation, but his thoughts were cut short as Detective Furtado began to talk to him.

"Sorry, Detective, what did you say?"

"I said that this boy was a gold mine of information."

"Thanks to him I discovered how macabre this case is. I'll talk to the judge, I want a mandate to search the school, the house and the belongings of Michele Ferreira. Maybe she's not Gnarls Barkley, but if she's really guilty of torturing children I want her in jail now! "

"Yes, sir, but we always have the possibility of her deleting the videos that Daniel quoted."

"Yes, that's why I want agility. The more we investigate, the more I discover that we are dealing with something far greater than mass murder. This involves torture against minors, a possible scheme between the parents of the students, and maybe a lot of crimes more and I have no doubt that Gnarls Barkley is not just a serial killer. There was something going on at this school that goes way beyond a tyrant principal, and we have to know what it is before Gnarls Barkley kills someone else! "

At this moment Detective Lopes came running to his colleagues, saying there was a call to the police chief.

"Okay, but why are you so desperate? Who's calling me?"

"It's very serious sir! The person on the phone said it's Gnarls Barkley!"

The chief of police widened his eyes and then ran to his office. When he answered the phone, he retained the seriousness and authority of an experienced police officer, even though he was shaking because he could not remain calm.

Then a thick voice that was clearly being altered answered:

"Good evening, Mr. Carvalho."

"Are you Gnarls Barkley?"

"Yes!" Gnarls Barkley laughed to admit his identity. It was a chuckle so cold and cruel that it made the police chief shiver. Gnarls Barkley continued: "I am glad to see that you have finally discovered the clue I left for you, and now I can continue with my original plan."

"What clue? And what do you mean by original plan?"

Gnarls Barkley laughed again.

"I wanted you to know that my name is Gnarls Barkley, and now I'll be able to use another song on my notes, one that suits better in this situation so you can find more clues."

"Is this your original plan?"

"Look, I have eyes and ears everywhere, including in your police station. You're very clever, Mr. Carvalho. You were right when you said that there is something deeper in this than a tyrant principal. I'm leaving clues for you to find out what it is and do it justice. This is my original plan."

"So you intend to kill again?"

"If it's necessary, yes. I am a strategist, and killing for the simple pleasure of killing is a waste of energy."

"And what was the purpose of killing all these people?"

"In general, get your attention. I want you to find out what's behind that boarding school."

"Don't you find it very sadistic of you to kill seven people when you could simply file a complaint?"

Gnarls Barkley chuckles.

"When you find out the whole truth, you'll know there was no other way, and that's why I'm calling you, I want to give you some tips for your investigation."

"Do you want to help me in the investigation? Aren't you afraid of being arrested?"

"No. I will reveal my identity when you find out the whole truth, but you won't find out who I am on your own, and you won't be able to prove my guilt, no matter how much you investigate."

"You said the murders were necessary, but the suffering of your victims was also necessary?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Mr. Alberto Diniz a few hours ago at his birthday party?"

"Yes. I was one of the guests."

"Was his death also necessary?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll have to figure it out."

"Do you have any accomplices?"

"No"

"You said you had hints. What are they?"

"Investigate the principal, but don't let her know you're doing it."

"Why?"

"Because only then will you find answers and do justice. Until that happens, my work is not over yet."

"And what's your work?"

"Justice. You know, I saw your interview in the press where you were talking about me, you think I'm not any serial killer, I'm not crazy, as some people might think, my mental health is perfect. I know that killing is wrong and I'm not proud of it, but I don't feel any remorse as well, as I said, it was necessary. Well, the conversation was great, but I have to disconnect.

When he hung up, the police chief had to sit down in his chair, and Detective Furtado confirmed what he already suspected would happen: the call couldn't be identified. Definitely Gnarls Barkley was not any serial killer.


	15. Blood Ties

Nothing could make Harry happier than to be with his friends and family, so the best part of his day was when he got home and saw that Mrs. Weasley had prepared a family lunch to celebrate his recovery, and that Luna, Neville and Teddy were there to share that moment with them, not only because they were part of the family too, but also because nobody makes Lily and Teddy's favorite pudding like Luna. But although the lunch was already ready when Harry and Ginny got home, they didn't eat immediately, because Harry insisted that Draco had lunch with them. So many years after what happened with Voldemort, Harry and Draco became friends. Sometimes, they talked about Quidditch, and others about their families. Even though he knew Draco had just done his job, Harry wanted to thank him for taking care of him, because when they talked at home, Ron said he fell from a very high altitude, and the accident could have been serious. When Ginny send an owl to Draco inviting him and Astoria, Harry realized that he was doing the same thing that healer Smith did by thanking someone for doing his job. Then, he saw in it a good opportunity to satisfy his curiosity about healer Smith and the blue box. According to Draco, she was new at St. Mungo's. In her first day at job, she told everyone to call her "The Doctor", and when they insisted, she said her surname was "Smith". But they didn't knew a lot more about her, only that she is very clever. Draco said that a few moments after taking care of the girl, she told Draco and another healer that she wanted to adopt the girl, and they said that it would be madness, since she doens't know nothing about the child that she want to be her daughter. And when Harry asked about a blue box, Draco raised his eyebrows, looking very confused. He was thinking about that, sitting on the couch when he heard someone knock on the door of his house. Ginny was taking a shower, so he went to open the door, and smiled when he saw Dudley. Dudley, however, wasn't as happy as his cousin: he seemed worried. Harry realized it. "Dudley? What happened?" "Harry, can I enter? I need to talk to you." "Of course." Dudley sat down on the couch, and Harry offered her a cup of tea as he sat beside him. Dudley took a sip and said: "Harry, do you remember of those two times that my wife gave birth to dead kids?" "Yes, your first and third child. That was so painful.." Dudley took a deep breath. "They're not dead kids, cousin." "Sorry, what??" "Months ago, I realized that she was taking a large amount of money of her account, so I went to the bank and discovered that this money was going to the account of a boarding school. When I confronted her, she admitted that she lied to me, that they survived and were raised in that school. But she refused to tell me why she pretended to kill our children and why she hid it from me.." Dudley started to cry. "That was so hard to me, Harry.." "Why would she do that?" "I don't know. So I started investigating on my own." "And what did you discover?" "I found a photography of the principal, and I know her." "Who's she?" "Well, she has the same face as a girl who studied with Carmen, but it turns out that this girl was named Irene, and the principal's name is Michele." "So she's using a fake name." "Yes, because I asked some people who also studied with my wife and everyone said that Irene simply disappeared. But I knew I saw her in somewhere else, I just didn't knew where. That's when I remembered: when my first daughter was born, I saw her." "How?" "On the hospital, minutes before my daughter was born, I saw a nurse and that nurse was the principal of school!" "It can't be a coincidence, Dudley!" "I know it. When I discovered all this, I knew there was something wrong with the school, so I looked for other parents, and I met a woman named Ana, and her story is very similar to mine." "How?" "She has 4 children. Her husband took her away from her children using her mental health as an excuse. She did not know what school they were in, so the two of us began to investigate together. Everything was going well until a few days ago." "What happened?" Dudley took another deep breath. "Six girls were murdered on that school, Harry." "WHAT???" "Yes, a serial killer inside the school. And to protect the students, the police said that they should come back home, and Ana and I could finally met our children!" Dudley smiled. "But, in the night they returned, the father of one of our friends made a birthday party, and we thought that taking the kids to the party would do them good, but when it was time to cut the cake ... we discovered that the man had been killed by the same serial killer! Can you imagine that, Harry? A murderer so close to my kids?!" "This is awful! And how are they??" "Traumatized." Another deep breath. "Sorry, Harry, I needed to vent on this." "It's ok. Do you need any help to protect your kids?" "No. Actually, I came here to help you." "Help me?" "I came here to talk to you about Ana." "What do you want to tell me?" "A few days after meeting her, I went back to my old house and found a box in the attic with my mother's things, among them some of your mother's letters, and in them, your mother was quoting a twin you had..but she got lost! " Harry rose from the couch as if he'd gotten a hitch. "What are you saying, Dudley??" "I reread the letters several times to make sure, Harry. I did not believe it at first, but your mother sent a desperate letter to my mother that her sister had been kidnapped!" "I don't have a sister!" "Along with the letters had a photo of you with another baby, a girl. And that's why I came here, Harry: I think Ana is your sister!" "She can't be!" "If you had a sister, then she can! One day, she told me that she was adopted, found alone in the streets, with a Teddy bear..and your sister was holding the same bear in the photo! So I asked her if she had pictures of when she was a baby, and when she showed me them..Harry..." his voice failed. "She and the baby by your side are the same person." "No.." Harry's voice failed too. "I can't prove what I'm saying and I can't be here for too long, but please Harry..promise me you'll try to find the truth..she's sick and she needs your help." Harry fell on the couch as Dudley left, not knowing what to say. After many years, his life was finally repaired and then ... in less than half an hour .. .Dudley ended all the stability he had built after Voldemort's destruction.


	16. Sisters and Doctors

Harry was unquiet. He couldn't stay at home, because he needed to know the truth about what Dudley said, so he gave a kiss in his wife and daughter and went to a place where he could find the answers: the Burrow.

As soon as she saw him coming, mrs. Weasley opened her maternal arms, but Harry denied the hug.

"What happened, dear?"

"I'm sorry..but I..I need to talk to someone who knew my parents.."

"You're so nervous...that's ok, honey..what do you want to know?"

"My cousin..he came to visit me today and told me he found some letters that my mom sent to aunt Petunia..and in these letters, my mom talked about me and about..about a sister I had, but I have no sister! I want to know what's happening!"

Molly closed her eyes. She seemed worried. Then, she said:

"Honey..sit down. I will explain to you."

Harry got even more tense when he saw her reaction. She sat down by his side, put her hands on his and said:

"Harry, you're not the only child of them."

"Yes, I am!" Harry shouted.

"No, you had a twin. Her name was Gemma."

"No, it got to be a joke! How can I have a sister??"

Molly took a deep breath.

"The poor girl was born with a weak health. She had a lot of problems, and your parents were worried about that. If they only knew that it wasn't what should worry them.."

"What do you mean?"

"A day, when you two were seven months old, while your parents were sleeping, somebody took your sister away..they only realized when they heard you cry. We never saw her again."

Harry was perplexed.

"Do you mean..that she was kidnapped?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Harry."

"But..why do I never knew about anything of it?

"Because we felt that it was an unnecessary pain for you. Everybody lost the hope that she could be alive, and we took away her things of your house, because it was making your parents' pain bigger."

Harry closed his eyes and let a tear drop."

"Well," said Harry, still crying "You may think that she's dead, but my cousin not. He thinks that she is alive and that he knows her."

"What??!! What are you saying, Harry?!"

"He knows a woman named Ana..she's a friend of his wife...and he thinks that she may be my sister! Please..tell me, there's any chance that this woman is my sister??.."

Molly looked in his eyes, very sad.

"Yes."

Harry cried a little more, but in silence. Mrs. Weasley took his hand again, and Harry got up and leave without looking to her. She, who loved him like one of her kids, understood him. But before he could exit the house, she told him: 

"This is not a bad thing, honey...it's a second chance for you and for her. You are twins..you have a bond that nothing can break.."

Harry didn't went home immediately, because he needed to think. He needed to be lonely for a time. He walked alone, so distracted by his own thoughts that he didnt even realized that, in front of him, was St. Mungo's, and when that happened, he looked around and heard the voice of healer Smith, and that made him remember of what was on his mind before Dudley's visit.

Harry took the oportunity to finally know more about her. Healer Smith was close to the hospital, talking to another woman, and they both seemed sad. When Harry approach them, he could what they were saying.

"I told you, Missy! You don't have to do this!"

"I know! But you made a promise, remember?"

"You don't have to stay in the vault! You can come with me!"

"But what happened there.." a tear rolled across Missy's face. "I wanted to stand with you, Doctor..I swear."

"What happened there just made me see how much you've changed, Missy. I will always want you to stand with me.." Healer Smith took Missy's hand. "And now that you're here with me, I know that you're ready."

Missy smiled, and Harry saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

Missy looked in healer Smith's eyes and asked her:

"Our pact? The two of us, seeing all the stars together?"

"All of them!"

They both smiled and looked at each other, still holding hands, and Harry saw that all their unhappiness was gone.

He felt that he shouldn't spoil that moment, so he remain where he was, but this was useless, because when healer Smith turned around she saw him. Contrary to what Harry thought, she was not angry that he was watching them. In fact, she smiled and led Missy over to him.

"Harry!" She shouted, then she told Missy: "Missy, this is the man that I told you! He saved my little girl!"

Missy smiled to him.

"Mr. Potter. I'm Missy. I heard a lot about you."

"Hello, Missy." Harry smiled to her too. He didn't doubt that healer Smith had talked a lot about him. So, healer Smith asked him:

"Mr. Potter, do you want to talk to me?"

"Actually, yes. But you were talking to Missy, so I waited."

"Oh, that's ok. Just a problem that we already solved. So, what do you want to tell me?

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

"Ok. First, who are you?"

Healer Smith and Missy laughed. Then, she answered:

"I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

They laughed louder.

"Just the Doctor."

"Healer Malfoy told me that you asked everyone to call you Doctor. Don't you have a name?"

"Yes, I am the Doctor!"

Harry was perplexed for the second time that day, not for her insistence on being called Doctor, but for the naturalness with which she claimed that Doctor was her name.

"Ok, Doctor..can you please explain to me what a police box is doing at St. Mungo's?"

"I live in there."

"Sorry, what?"

"I live in that police box."

"This is not funny. Why are you kidding?"

"I'm not kidding! That is my house."

"Draco was right. You're crazy. You know that its a police box, don't you?"

"Of course. Do you want to see her?"

"I saw her. You opened the doors and said 'not yet'."

"Yes. I said that because I couldn't talk to you right then, but now I can and you can see her anytime you want. Enter her yourself. I guarantee you will have fun. Well .. in fact, you will be surprised too."

"The box.."

"TARDIS. Her name is TARDIS. And it's the most wonderful thing in the universe."

"If you say it is.."

Harry looked in her eyes, and somehow he knew she wasn't lying or joking. There was something special about the TARDIS. He was going to more questions about the box, but was interrupted when a healer came running up to them, calling for healer Smith.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's the girl.." he was out of breath for running. When she heard that, healer Smith got desperate and returned to St. Mungo's, and Harry and Missy followed.

When they arrived in the room, the girl Harry had rescued was lying on the floor, crying desperately. When he saw her, healer Smith tried to help her, and the girl shouted,

"I can't feel my legs! I can't move them!"

And seeing the girl in that situation was enough to healer Smith start to cry too.

Harry understood in that moment that she was really attached to that girl. When she looked to the girl on the floor and cried, he saw in her eyes the same love he had for his children.

He just didn't understood how she could love so deeply a child she had known only a few days ago. But it was fine, Harry had already accepted that the Doctor was a mystery to him.


	17. Unknow Destiny

What happened at that birthday party was awful. Bia wanted to be in peace with her twin sister, live a normal life away from that hell of boarding school, but instead, when she got home, her grandfather was murdered and her mother went to the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and she couldn't sleep because of this thoughts, so when her father and her sister were sleeping (or at least trying to), she got out and started to walking in the streets, without hurry or a destination set. She just wanted to move. Around her, a lot of other people also walked the same streets, passing each others like there's no one else in those streets, just them walking automatically, as if they had been programmed to think only of their own routine and problems.

She never had the opportunity to know her grandfather, and this was painful, but what was even more painful was that the person who killed him was invited to his party - what means that this person was close to her family, and that made her feel afraid that the killer could hurt her or her sister. 

All of her life, to put away bad feelings, she walked in the school. After what happened, not even this was enough to calm her down, and didn't pay attention to where she was going. Bia only realized that she had gone too far when she saw that the streets were becoming increasingly empty, then she tried to find her way back, but she didn't knew where she was.

All that she knew was that she was in a road, separated in the middle by two sidewalks and that led to two even bigger roads. In this road, all that she could see was some ars and huge eletric power pole. Afraid to cross, the teenager decided to go to the end of the sidewalk, which folded and led the other way, where she might find help.

The frightening thing was that there was only more sidewalk and road thereafter-and Bia had no idea how to get back, for she did not know which way would take her home, and she was very tired. She was lost and had no way to ask for help. Her only exit was keep walking, even though her feet were hurting a lot.

And they really hurted. She didn't had a clue of how she could stand more! To her relief, arrived in a part of the road where she started to see trees, a church, houses here or there and even a school. In contradiction, to her fear, although the place didn't seen abandoned (on the contrary, it was well taken care of) there was no sign of life there- there was no people in the streets, no voices inside the church, no children in the streets or in the school, and in that place, there was no more cars. Everything was deserted, but didn't seem abandoned, and Bia was alone there.

Walking a few more meters that seemed to have no end, Bia came to a place that looked like a quarry. Again, didn't seem abandoned, but was deserted. Bia was very tired and her body begged for rest and water, and she was desperate that she couldn't find somebody to ask for help, because, more than never,she was lost.

The quarry was divided in two sides by a accommodation in the middle of it, and beside Bia was a very large and high ground, with a house in the middle, and behind it and inside the accommodation, there was a lot of trees.

Bia had the biggest fright of her life when she felt something touch her legs, but then she realized that it was just a dog wanting to draw her attention. He seemed to be adult and had a beautiful bluish black and smart eyes. A collar in his neck indicated that he had an owner.

"Hello, boy. How are you?" Said Bia, fondling the animal, who barked excitedly in response. "So you have an owner? It means that someone lives here. That's good, because I'm so tired that I can't even walk anymore.

The dog kept looking at her for some seconds and then barked once before walking calmly in front of her. Bia, without many valid options, decided to see where he was going, even if it meant going further.

For her happiness, this time she didn't had to walk much, just enough to get into a very curious townhouse. It started with a low grid, together with a gate in the same height, painted in red wine. The outside of the house was very tight: there was a little hall with a staircase in spiral that led to a house in the top of that house, and another that led to the bottom of the place, where there was the door of the house below. The dog stopped in front of this two houses and barked to Bia again. Breathless to scream, she opened the gate, that was unlocked, and knocked on the door.

To her surprise, the door was just leaning. She entered and saw herself in a living room, with two sofas, one in each wall, being that the wall of the door had a window above the sofa that was in front of the stairs.

In front of the two sofas, there was a bookcase, with - surprisingly - a TV, radio and even a computer desk. The kitchen was behind the living room and was very simple: it had a sink and a cabinet that hung on the wall. In one of the walls, there was a bathroom and another stair. 

Once again, almost stopping to feel her legs, Bia climbed up the stairs, that gave access to the upper floor of the house, where there only had three rooms: a room, two rooms and a corridor that operated as a laundry. Completely exhausted, Bia went to the second room and fell into the bunk, where she began to sleep heavily.

Bia woke up in a place very, very dark, and soon remembered that she was in the house where she had fallen asleep, but now she was with more fear. She didn't knew why, but she felt the paralyzing terror and the cold in her belly. She wanted to run away, wanted her sister. She wanted so much to scream, but the fear made her lost her voice. Even that she knew her mother was not there, Bia began to look around, hoping to find her.

When she finally managed to scream, realized that she wasn't alone in the house. She could feel someone close to her, but it was certainly not her morher...

....That was when Bia saw a lantern on a table, and realized that she was again in the bunk. Using the lantern as the only source of light, she stopped screaming and started to run, knowing that someone was running after her.

And then she saw the door of the living room. Bia knew that it was her only chance, so she tried to open it, but it was stuck.

Something caught up with her.

And then she woke up again, but the sunlight was still there. Everything had been a nightmare. A nightmare that frightened her. So, as soon as possible, she got up and left, reaching the same road full of cars. That wass when she noticed the same dog, looking at her curiously. Although she slept, she still had not been drinking water for a long time. Maybe that was why her vision went out. And the last thing she heard before she fainted was the muffled barking of the dog.

Bia woke up in a hospital bed, feeling very weak. When she looked to the other bed in the room, she saw Ana Soares, the mother of Eduardo and Luiza that was a friend of her parents, looking at her. 

"Hello, girl." She said.

"Hello, Ana."

"What are you doing here, darling? This is the last thing your parents needs now."

"It's the last thing I need, too."

"I'm sorry for your grandfather..we tried to protect you from seeing that.."

"Do you knew him?"

Ana smiled fondly.

"He was kind."

Bia smiled sadly.

"I'm glad to know. Thank you, Ana."

When she said that, a man came into their room with a lovely bouquet of roses.

"Ana Soares?" 

"It's me." Answered her.

"It's for you." He gave the flowers to her and left the room. Ana took a card from the bouquet and read it.

"It's beautiful!" Said Bia. "Timoteo must love you so much to send it to you!"

Ana placed the flowers on the table next to her bed where the jug of water was and then replied:

"It wasn't Timoteo who sent me these flowers."

"Who sent it, then?"

"A man called Harry Potter." Ana replied.


	18. Pacts and Secrets

Denise was crying inconsolably on her husband's shoulders, while she waited for news of her daughter, Bia.

She didn't care if she was crying out loud. She was broken inside. She was scared. Not that Denise didn't cared for her father-in-law, but he was never good to her or to her husband, and he was the reason her daughters had grown up in a boarding school, and deep inside she hated him for it. Denise was always so funny, so happy! But after he had taken her daughters away, all her joy to live went away with them. But no. What really scared her was thinking that the same person that killed him could hurt the twins. That they could suffer. And Denise would rather die than see the twins suffer. It was so stressful to feel it all just a few days after that damn birthday party.

Her head was already hurting when the hospital receptionist called them.

"Denise and Xavier Diniz?"

"Where's our daughter? I want to see her!" Asked Denise.

"First I have to ask, is Bia diminutive of Beatriz?"

"No." Answered Xavier. "Her name is Bia Gomes Diniz."

"Then she is at room 306. You can see her now."

They both felt relieved, but they still felt nervous about wanting to know if Bia was okay. When they arrived in they room and finally saw her, Denise cried again holding Bia in her arms.

"My baby girl..." Said her softly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..I think." 

"What happened to you?" Asked Xavier, holding her hands. It was easy to see that Bia was very weak.

"I was walking and I got lost..I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, baby. It's not your fault." Said Denise.

"Yes, it is mom. I shouldn't have entered that house, but I.."

"House? You entered someone's house, Bia??"

"You didn't told me about it, girl." Said a known voice. It was Ana. Denise and Xavier were too worried about Bia to remember their friend was in that same hospital, and worst, in the same room that her.

"Ana! Oh, I'm sorry!" Said Denise, hugging her friend. "But I don't understand. What house?"

"Well, when I realized that I was lost, I was so tired and thirsty and in the streets there were just cars that would never stop to help me, so I decided to walk a little more, and I found that strange place and that dog.."

Denise and Ana looked at each other, then Denise asked:

"Strange how?"

"it seemed deserted but .. it did not look abandoned .. I swear, mother! Then the dog appeared and I followed him because I thought he had an owner."

"And what happened next, baby?"

"The dog stopped in front of that house and I entered it looking for help and I was so tired that I..slept. And I had a nightmare so awful! I dreamed that there was someone in the house trying to get me and I only had an old lantern to light the way."Bia was almost crying. "And when I woke up ... I ran, and when I got out that place and stopped running, the dog was there, looking at me..and then..I think I fainted."

Denise and Ana looked at each other again, but this time they seemed nervous and were frighteningly pale. 

"Mom, what happened? I said something wrong?"

"No..no, honey. It's ok, it was just a nightmare. Ana, can I talk to you just a moment, please?"

"Yes, of course."

They got out the room together, and it was obvious that they were trying to hide how nervous they were. Bia realized this, and tried to find an opportunity to her father leave her alone so she could listen what Ana and Denise were saying. To her lucky, her father went to the bathroom, and she could got out the bed.

Bia found her mother and Ana talking in the corridor. She hide behind her room's door and kept herself as quiet as possible to hear the conversation.

When she turned her head, it was obvious to her how much tense the two women were. Denise was saying:

"This is very serious, Ana! Do you really think the place she went is..."

"No, it can't be!"

"But the dog, the house, the lantern!"

"No! No, Denise, no! If it's the same place we're thinking, that means that our pact went wrong! We must warn the other mothers!"

"Yes! But..do you think that the children are safe?"

"No, and we must protect them! And this is not our only problem, Denise! if Bia knew the relation between the boarding school and this damn place she found ... will be our end."

Bia was scared and worried with everything she heard. What pact were they talking about? And what relation could have between the two places? 

She was thinking about it when she was startled to hear a voice and realize that there was a man standing in front of her. He looked at her for some seconds and, realizing that she hadn't heard what he had said, the man repeated:

"Ana?"

Bia pointed to the hall where Ana was still talking to Denise. The man approached them and said again:

"Ana!" This time it was not a question, because it was obvious that he recognized her.

"Harry Potter?" Ana looked him from head to toe, but she did not look surprised. "You sent me those flowers, didn't you?"

"Oh, you speak english too. I forgot." Harry seemed relieved.

"Forgot what?"

"Dudley told me you speak english. But I had so many things in my mind."

"You know Dudley?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He's my cousin."

"Okay, Dudley's cousin. You sent me roses. Why?"

"I wanted to meet you."

"I'm married."

"Me too." Said Harry, raising his hand so that Ana could see his wedding ring.

"So what do you want with me?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

"About you."

"WHY?" Ana looked very angry, which made Denise afraid. She knew that when Ana lost control of her emotions, she lost control of herself.

"Because Dudley think that you may be my sister."

Ana looked at him confused. She did not expect that, but neither did Harry. After that, she looked at Denise, looking for help, but Denise was so surprised she couldn't say anything. Harry continued:

"I don't want to take your time, but, Dudley told me that you were here so I thought that..I hope you get well soon, Ana."

He was leaving, but Ana grabbed him by the coat.

"Am I your sister?"

"Well..I don't know. But Dudley think that you are, and if that's true, I wanted to know you. Sorry."

"Come with me." Ana took his hand and led him to the room she shared with Bia. There, she asked to Bia and Xavier to leave them alone and closed the door.

"Dudley was so good to me. He helped me when I needed it most."

"He told me about the children."

"Yes. Do you have children, Harry?"

"Yes."

"What would you do if someone took them from you?"

"Anything."

"Dursley and I too. He talked about you, but..just a few things. After some time, I realized why. You are a wizard, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry didn't knew if he should answer. Ana opened an drawer of the desk beside her bed and pulled out an wand.

"You are a witch!" Harry laughed. 

"Yes. And this is my biggest secret."

"I understand."

"Do you really think that there's any chance Dudley is right?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want this to be truth?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Maybe."

"Do you like coffee? Because there's a cafeteria in the hospital."

He smiled again.

"A coffee would be nice."

They left the room together. Before taking the elevator, Ana looked at Denise and smiled.

 

The sun was already setting when Harry came back. It was not in his plans, however, to go home immediately. There was still one patient he wanted to visit.

He went to St. Mungo's.

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To his surprise, Missy opened it. She gave a smile that made Harry have chills on the spine (and he was already afraid, because Ginny would be very angry when he got home), turned her head and said:

"Doctor! The cracked forehead boy is here!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and entered the room. The Doctor was sitting in the bed, with the girl sleeping in her arms.

"Hello, Harry." Said her. "Do you have more questions?"

"No, I just realized that I didn't visited the girl since she came here..How is she?"

"Tired."

"And her legs?"

"Better now. Missy and I..we solved it."

"Just like the problem with the vault?"

"More or less. We were talking about you, Harry."

"Talking what?"

"Your cousin visited you, didn't he?" Asked Missy.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, doesn't matter. He talked with you about his children?"

"Yes. But what do you two know about it?" Asked him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The two woman looked at each other. Missy answered:

"We think we know why all those parents, including your cousin's wife, put their children in that awful school."

"Then tell me." His heart was beating fast. This could be the answer that Dudley wanted so much.

"Better than that." Answered the Doctor. "I will show you."

She put the girl in the bed, she moved closer to Harry and leaned her head against his. Before Harry could react, the Doctor slammed her head against his.

Harry felt a sharp headache, and faster than he could imagine, he began to see everything: Gallifrey, The Doctor, Missy, space and time. .The Tardis. He saw the Doctor's entire life through her mind, and he never thought the universe could be so beautiful.

When he opened his eyes, the Doctor was moaning in pain, her hands on her head. He stared at her in alarm.

"Y-you..you are.."

"Yes.." She said.

"Y-you are not.."

"No, not human. I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lady." Missy corrected.

"And the box.."

"The box doesn't matter now." Said Missy.

"Please, Missy." Asked the Doctor. "The best part is when they say it."

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE."

Even though her head was aching, the Doctor laughed aloud. She actually seemed to enjoy listening to Harry say that phrase.

"And the girl..." Harry stared in horror at the sleeping girl.

"No, no, Harry." Said the Doctor. "We'll talk about her later."

Harry sat down, trying to understand everything he had just seen. Then, Missy said:

"Now that you know everything, dear, we have to talk about the school."

"What's happening in that school? Please tell me with words this time."

"Awful things." Said the Doctor. "Those children were suffering, they were tortured and abused in many ways, and their parents were they were deceived and threatened.

"But why?"

"Well, if we're right, Harry, there's another Time Lord here on Earth, that is making experiences in children. Their lifes are in danger, Harry, and the killer is not the only threat."


	19. The Truth About The School

Harry took some time to process everything he had heard. He turned his head and his eyes landed on the girl, who was moving in the bed, bothered by the noise. Looking at her made Harry think of the students of that school and what they had suffered without any protection or love, and this made his heart ache. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"Just explain, Doctor. Why do you think that there is a Time Lord in the school?"

The Doctor took something out of her pocket and led it to him. Harry opened it and sighed impatiently, returning it to her.

"It is a blank paper."

"It is a psychic paper. It shows my thoughts and sometimes I can get messages on that, from beings with sufficient psychic ability. I received one, a few months ago, that only said the name of the school, and I decided to investigate to know why I received that."

"And what you found?"

"I went to the morgue to take a look in the corpses of the first girls who died there. The marks on their bodies made it obvious to me that they were often beaten. But it had a specific mark in their shoulders, which was the same in all five bodies. When I looked closer, I realized that those marks were, in fact, Gallifreyan Trackers."

"What is that?"

"They are used to monitor beings in a experiment. It is needed a surgery to insert them in the body, and they are very complex. Only Time Lords can manipulate them."

Harry felt even more disgusted hearing that.

"The children were..laboratory rats?"

"Yes."

"What kind of experiments?"

"We don't know. That's why we need your help."

"And now you'll have a very good reason to have a headache."

"Why? What do you need?"

"We went to the school, trying to discover what happened there. But when we arrived, we just couldn't enter, because there was magic protecting the place."

"Magic?! Are you telling me that there is a wizard in this, too?" 

"It was magic, I know. That's why we're here. I talked with some people in the Ministry of Magic that I had met in past, and they agreed in let me stay here."

"That means they owed her favors." Missy explained.

"But you have been here for months!"

The Doctor did not answered, and she did not had to, because when she looked to the girl in the bed, Harry understood everything. He sighed, giving up asking more questions. Instead, he said:

"All my life, I just wanted peace. When I was a teenager, I was always fighting for my life but that wasn't what kept motivating me. I fought because I just can't stay sit when I see suffering and injustice. Deep inside, that's why I became an auror. Whoever this Time Lord and this wizard are, they separated children from their mothers and then tortured then. If there's a wizard using magic to harm muggle people, then my job is to do justice. But I don't work alone, I need to talk with the other aurors."

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. Like I said, I talked with people in the Ministry. All I want is the safety of these children."

"Me too."

"I understand it. You are a hero after all. And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I need your help to enter that building. Only then can I know what kind of experiment they are doing there."

"I'm not a hero."

"No. But you saved helped millions of people all of your life even when they didn't believe you, even when they didn't wanted to save you back, just because you care too much about them. Because you understand what is really worth fighting for. You are right, Harry, you are not a hero, you are better than that."

The Doctor smiled fondly to him, and the glow in her eyes made Harry think that she was being sincere.

"Alright, Doctor. But I want to know everything, let's work together."

She smiled again, turned and said:

"Missy, can you take her to the Tardis? We're going to the school."

Harry did not understood the smile in Missy's face, but he ignored it, approaching Missy and asking:

"Do you need help to carry her?"

Missy raised an eyebrow sarcastically and the Doctor laughed behind them.

"Missy is stronger than you, Harry. And cleverer too. Come with me."

They walked side by side to the corridor where the Tardis was parked, and stopped so the Doctor could pick her key and open the doors to let Missy in. Harry took the opportunity and told her what was on his mind:

"Doctor, there is something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"The principal of the school. Dudley told me that she's using a fake name. She studied with his wife and she was there when she gave birth. Dudley doesn't think it's a coincidence, and neither do I. She could very well be the Time Lady or the Witch, don't you think?"

The Doctor seemed surprised.

"Well, yes she could. Or she could be just a piece of the game. Anyway, there's only one way to find out."

They both entered the Tardis, and while the Doctor was setting the coordinates, Harry was looking breathless at the time machine, afraid to look like a child in a playground because he was so amazed.

"Wow, it is..really, really bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor laughed.

"I told you. She's amazing."

"Yes, it's..magical."

"Time Lords magic." The Doctor whispered without lifting her eyes from the console.

"I saw your memories, Doctor." Said Harry, sitting on the chair. "this Tardis is stolen, isn't it? How can such a beautiful thing have no owner?"

"You are The Boy Who Survived. How could slept under the stairs? People don't see the wonderful things around them."

Harry laughed, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"It is unfair to compare me with your machine."

"I don't think. I admire you, Harry. And a lot of other people admire you too. Ask to J. K. Rowling."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Who is J. K. Rowling?"

"A wonderful woman who loves to tell stories about you."

Harry sighed.

"If you met her, send my hug to her."

In this exact moment Missy returned and she and the Doctor looked at each other, thinking about the irony of that hug. And then, the humming of the Tardis stopped.

"We landed." Said the Doctor. "Are you with your wand, Harry?"

"Of course. I leave my head but I don't leave my wand." Replied him ironically.

As they exited the Tardis, a cold wind passed through their bodies, making them shiver.

"It's cold here." Said Harry.

"Colder than it should be." Missy commented.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I am. Stay away!"

He approached the school while they waited, and pulled out his wand, throwing some spells in the building just to know what he was dealing with. To his surprise, all his spells were blocked in mid-air before they could reach the building. Taking a deep breath, Harry pointed his wand to the school and threw another spell. Then, a ray so strong that made Harry step back came out of the wand, and Harry held it with all his strength. The ray reached the point in the air that was blocking the access to the school, and it caused the wind to get even more violent. Finally, they heard a loud sound of glass being broken and the ray reached the walls of the school, breaking the concrete. Harry took a time to breath, and the Doctor took his arm.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes." He gasped.

Still holding arms, they all walked together through the school yard, trying to avoid the yellow police bands, and Harry used his wand to open the door of the building.

The school itself was very, very old. Most of the dirt on the floor were splinters of paint that fell from the wall that had several patches of mold, and the furniture, which was as old as the building, was damaged by the presence of termites, what made Harry's repulsion grow even more. How could someone make a child live in those conditions?

"They had to find a way to disguise what they were doing. It's a boarding school, it must have a nursery." Suggested the Doctor.

They had to open the doors of lots of rooms before they could found such nursery. It was in the third floor, and it was larger, more modern and more equipped than any other area of the school. 

"Why is the nursery is so well equipped when the rest of the school is falling to pieces?" Asked Harry raising his eyebrow.

"Because they wanted to medicate the children, not educate them." Said Missy, looking around. There was no irony in her voice, and it frightened Harry.

"Look at that!" Said the Doctor, pointing to the end of the corridor between the beds, where there was a cabinet full of medicines stored in plastic bags.

"What is it, Doctor?" Missy asked.

"I need to take it to the Tardis laboratory to know, but I can have an idea if I look now. Just like you never leave your wand, Harry, I never leave my sunglasses." She handed the medicine to Missy, but when she was going to pick her sonic sunglasses out of the pocket, she fixed her look in the wall behind the cabinet.

"Doctor?" Missy called, but when she saw the same thing as the Doctor did, they joined forces to drag the cabinet, revealing a wooden door that was behind it, and when they took a closer look at it, the lock revealed something that left them unquiet. But when she turned to tell Harry the truth, the Doctor realized that he was no longer in the nursery. After some minutes looking, she found him sitting on the stairs.

"Harry, it's a disguise!"

Harry did not replied, just remained silent, with a look so serious on his face that the Doctor hardly recognized him. Despite knowing that responsibilities had their effects on him, she always saw him as kind and fair, and not tense as he appeared to be. So, she kept talking:

"When we entered here, I realized how this place was so much bigger than I thought it was, and now I know why. Harry, this place, this school, it's a Tardis! And being a school it's just its disguise!"

Harry got up and said:

"I discovered something too."

"What?"

"The spells that barred you from entering school. They are everywhere in this school, to prevent that someone without permission to have access to the students, because they don't want the Ministry of Magic to know that there's wizard children here. With the Gallifreyan Tracker and this spell covering the school, the Ministry of Magic can not know that underage wizards are laboratory rats here. It's not just a disguise, Doctor. It's a trap."


	20. The Suspect Victim

"The students are with their families now. Do you think they're safe?" Harry asked to the Doctor, while descending the stairs. The Doctor sighed frustrated in response.

"Not for too long."

"Then we have time to arrest the responsible?"

"The scandal is still strong. Whoever the killer is, managed to draw attention of all the little humans to what was happening here. This limited Michele almost completely." Missy explained, and Harry could swear that there was a spark of admiration in her eyes when she talked about the killer.

"You're right, Missy." the Doctor replied, as if she was seeing the whole situation by a new perspective. "Harry, you said she studied with your cousin's wife?"

"Yes, Carmem..she's using a fake name. And she was there when their children were born..they were presumed dead when in fact, they were sent here."

"Then, we're sure that she's involved..she not only manipulated the parents to get test subjects, but also was the responsible for the school, and for the children ill-treatment..but is she a Time Lady, a witch, or just a human accomplice?"

"Probably, she's just a human waiting for some kind of reward." said Missy. 

"Brazil has a magic school, Castelobruxo..I could check if she studied there! This way we'd know if she is a witch or not!"

"Brilliant, Harry! Absolutely brilliant! Now, come with me." 

Harry smiled, and then asked:

"Where are we going?"

"Organize our investigation!" shouted the Doctor from the top of the stairs. Missy laughed quietly.

The Doctor took them to one of the classrooms, on the second floor of the school. Then, picking up a chalk from the teacher's desk and jotting down details of the conversation they just had, said:

"Muito bem, we know that Michele Ferreira, the school principal, is involved in this scheme. Harry will found out which one of the puzzle pieces she is. The problem is she's not alone in it. So the question is" she said, turning to her friends "whom is she an accomplice to?"

"We're not sure of who is by her side, but we're sure of who's not: the killer" Missy replied, thoughtful. 

"The killer?" Asked Harry. "The Doctor said that the victims were constantly beaten, and they were about to finish their studies. she would have no more excuses to keep them here. As far aas we know, the killer could be silencing witnesses."

"No, they weren't." Missy replied. "They wouldn't have draw so much attention to the school if they were. Because of them, the human police is investigating Michele. And parents like your cousin are slowly founding out the sick scheme of this place."

"Which means that they're exposing the school in purpose." said the Doctor, with a somber expression.

"Exactly!" Missy replied, excited enough to make Harry uncomfortable. But he tried to ignore this feeling. "The girls were just a bait, and the humans are biting it just like the killer predicted they would!"

"So the question is..who would want to expose the situation of the school? Who would benefit from it?"

Missy raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was obvious. The Doctor, however, kept the same somber expression and them, as if she'd had the worst of the thoughts, got as pale as a ghost. Missy smiled wickedly, which made Harry shiver.

"You noticed it too, don't you?" Asked Missy, still with the same malicious smile, but with an angelic voice. Next, turning to Harry, whispered: "The only one who would benefit from it is someone who would be saved with it, that is.."

"The students.." Completed the Doctor, her voice failing. "The killer is a child!"

Harry stood up in disbelief

"A child? A child did this?"

"A child who knows exactly the gravity of this sutiation and who knew how to manipulate adults to stop it. And is the only connection we have between Michele and her accomplices. We need to find the little killer."

"No!" The Doctor protested. "First we have to know exactly what they were denouncing. If one of the students knew the situation to the point of becoming a killer, I really doubt that they wanted to denounce only the aggressions. Think well, they exposed the bodies. They wouldn't have burned the last one if they only wanted to show the marks of the ill-treatment. They wanted an autopsy to be made."

"The experiences." Missy murmures, almost curious.

"Exactly! If the killer was a student, they participated of it too. They were used as test subjects too."

"So we have to find out what the purpose of these experiences was.." Said Harry. "What kind of interest does wizards and Time Lords have in common?"

"Time." Missy whispered. "The Time-Turners were a joint invention."

"We need to go back to the laboratory. Let's take everything we can to the Tardis and analyze it together. You too, Harry. I doubt there's not potions and more spells here and I may need you. If we know what kind of thing they were using in the kids, we may know what results they were hoping to achieve."

Harry and Missy nodded and followed the Doctor to the laboratory on the third floor. But before they could enter it, Harry held the Doctor by the sleeve of her coat and asked:

"Doctor, is the laboratory of your Tardis complete?"

"Of course it is! Why?"

"After all of this is over, Could you do one more test for me? As a favor?"

"What kind of test?"

"A DNA one."

The Doctor looked at him confused. Harry explained:

"Michele wasn't the only thing my cousin told me about. I think I may have a lost sister."

"What? Harry, how can you have a sister?"

"I don't know, that's why I need this test. Because that's not all. Her children were students here. but she didn't willingly give them up. Her husband fooled her and drugged her for years so she wouldn't even know where they were all these years."

The same somber look took over the Doctor's face.

"Which means he knew something wrong was going on here." she said.

"Exactly."

"When did this happen?"

"It was 18 years ago, when their first child was born. The other three were also sent here still newborn."

"The time the school was founded..Harry, be completely honest with me now." She held him by his shoulders. "Is there any chance that this woman is really your sister?"

"Twin sister..and yes, there is. I met her, and we talked a little. My cousin has proof that she is my sister who was kidnapped."

"You talked? Missy!!" she shouted, with a strange look, a little darker. Missy came to them, carrying some medicine. "Harry, what exactly did you talk?"

"About my parents, about her husband..he seemed despicable to me. But when I arrived, she was talking to a ginger woman, something about warning the other mothers..and then she showed me her wand. She's a witch too."

The Doctor covered her mouth with her hand, then turned to Missy and said:

"Missy, return these medicines and look for student records, even if they have only the parent's names. I think I know what's going on here."

"What is it?" Asked Harry, anxious.

"It's not what we have in common, it's what both are."

Missy smiled, understanding what the Doctor had said, and ran to the principal's room, which was downstairs. But Harry looked lost. He genuinely missed Hermione in that moment.

"I didn't understand."

"Michele chose personally the test subjects, and it wasn't by choice." The Doctor explained. "You said that the spells prevented wizard children from being tracked, and there's a reason for all that: the children that Michele chose were, at the same time, wizards and Time Lords."

Harry tried to find words to reply, but he failed. He was both shocked and angry. The Doctor nodded, trying to say that she felt the same. Harry leaned his body against the wall, trying to find some balance, and in a matter of a few minutes, Missy came back running, with several folders in her hands, saying:

"It's the police. They're here to investigate Michele too. That's all I could grab."

"Perfect!" Said the Doctor. "Let's leave!"

Missy was the first to enter the Tardis, but Harry held the Doctor by her sleeve, murmuring:

"Doctor..Michele's choices were very specific, but perhaps those of the killer were specific too. Those murders were very well planned, don't you think? He may have killed to expose Michele, but why killing those specific girls? Why them?"

The Doctor held him tight.

"Harry Potter..you're brilliant!"

Then, hearing steps on the lower floor, it was the Doctor's turn to grab Harry and take him to the Tardis.

They were getting closer to Michele. To the Time Lord and the wizard.

But they also were getting closer to GB.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, but it's another version and it's in Portuguese. But it was also written by me.


End file.
